The Transcendent Warrior
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: I was cursed to roam these lands till the end of time, the last act of a Primordial God to exact vengeance on humanity. I was charged to show the might of the God Tree, to make humanity and demons fear my name. I did not expect to be content with this situation...but perhaps I just might end up enjoying myself. Crossover with Asu no Yoichi! NarutoxHarem. Godlike!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Asu no Yoichi and anything else that makes an appearance on this fic.**

**Prologue: Ukiha Divine Wind Style Swordplay**

He stared at the night sky, his eyes uncomprehending and wide with shock. A few golden locks of hair obscured the vision of his left eye, but he could still see the sight before him with horrific clarity. His tattered clothing flowed in the breeze, exposing the hole in his chest that pumped dark, rich blood like a fountain. The cold, bare ground kept his broken, dying body as the enormous statue roared in triumph.

Up in the sky, taunting him with its gaze, the moon stared down at him. However, unlike its usual lavender-coloured illuminating surface, it was blood-red, with four concentric circles and nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Moon Reader), the very thing he and the Shinobi Alliance had risked their lives to prevent…had finally been cast.

Uchiha Madara, the famous Shinobi legend, stood atop a nearby cliff with the same wicked smile as a certain Sannin. His arms were raised, heralding the coming of the Primordial God. "And now, it all ends…" He breathed, his mad eyes dancing with glee and anticipation. "Now, the Juubi returns!"

The broken teen paid no attention to the flurry of attacks unleashed towards the demented Uchiha legend, ignored the frantic cries of his friends telling him to stay with them, didn't acknowledge the growing darkness that was blotting out his vision.

All he could do was stare at the strange eye of the moon. How strange it was that he felt nothing as he slowly died; he had thought that he would've been a lot more determined to live.

_Please…help me…_

Someone shoved something in his mouth, something soft and oddly sweet. He began to instinctively chew, even as he felt his body weakening rapidly. The darkness swallowed him just as he finished chewing and swallowed.

…

He didn't know how long it was, but he finally woke up. As his eyes opened, the first thing he noticed was the darkness he was in.

A wealth of knowledge flowed into him; experiences he had never gone through, meetings and schemes he had no idea had taken place, jutsu he had never heard of, the horrifying atrocities committed during the First, Second, Third and Great Clan Wars, several shinobi tactics that he could barely understand and various other foreign memories that flooded his mind. However, thundering above the voices of the other memories, was a message.

_**'You may have defeated me, but I will have the last laugh human. Hear my words and accept this curse: Uzumaki Naruto, I curse you to walk the lands with the might of the Juubi eternally. For every human that is born, you shall live a decade longer; unable to die, eternally charged to walk the earth till the ends of time. This is my will…the will of Shinju.'**_

The darkness called for him once more, and this time he threw himself in its embrace.

'Don't despair, brat...I won't let you live the rest of time with no excitement...'

…

The boy stared at him with brilliant red eyes, burning with hidden emotion like a raging inferno. Long crimson locks, a lighter shade of red than his sister's, floated gently in the morning breeze. They were of shoulder-length, spiking about all over the place with a certain exotic and feral appeal which was only enhanced by the bangs which were so long that they covered most of his right eye. He wore nothing but rags, yet he still retained a certain air of grace about him.

Turning to look at the old man standing beside him, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, I'm passing through the mountains. No, I don't care what everyone says about it being cursed."

The old man scratched his head, more than a little uncomfortable at the boy's emotionless look. _'The others were right...he certainly doesn't act human...' _"Well, how about I teach you a little something to help you get through the forest unharmed?"

Naruto snorted. "What could someone like you possibly teach me?"

The old man smiled, ignoring the urge to throttle the boy before him. "Tell me, have you heard of the Ukiha Kamikaze Sword Style?"

The boy's eyes gained a glimmer of interest. _'Maybe this wouldn't be a huge waste of time.'_

Neither of the two could've ever forseen the consequences of this meeting...

**A/N: First off, this is done PURELY for myself; it is not a 'serious' fic that I will prioritize over others, it is just my personal fanfic.**

**Secondly, Naruto will act much differently from Yoichi (who I don't really want to feature in this fic) and his canon self.**

**Third, I really don't care if you call me unoriginal. I know it is really vague, just like Primordial God of Creation, but that is how I want the stories to play out.**

**P.S- Naruto WILL act like a bastard to the villains/rivals of the series. Sorry if this chapter is odd, the quality will improve in the later chapters. Yes, there is an overall plot to this.**

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything here.**

**Chapter 1: The Warrior Arrives!-Part 1**

The day was bright and luminous, a cheerful and serene atmosphere permeating the environment as the sun rose from the east. The light rays brought out the birds from their nests, chattering with their merry tunes and fluffing their brilliant feathers for all to see. Squirrels and bears, wolves and wild dogs all went about their daily lives, adding an awesome yet deadly atmosphere to the mountains.

However, there was one area they unanimously feared to tread. To them, it was the territory of an apex predator, a predator with few to no predators of their own, residing at the top of their food chain. Very few beasts dared to hunt in that area, and those that did never returned. To be more specific, those that skirted the area were more likely to live, but those that encroached upon the large tree centered on the land were dealt with in various brutal ways.

In the branches of the tallest tree in the immediate vicinity, a young man slept peacefully against the hard bark, perfectly at ease with the uncomfortable sitting position his body was in. A sword was propped up against his shoulders, perched securely against the man's shoulders yet stationed in a manner that made drawing the blade from its sheathe quite doable.

As the sun eventually rose into the sky and cast its illuminating gaze upon the earth, the figure's form could be seen. He wore a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. His hair was thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck, though most of it covered his right eye.

When the sun's rays hit his eyelids, the young man stirred slightly. With the barest of movements, he roused from his slumber and opened his eyes, revealing piercing yet beautiful red orbs that made a few animals dive off into the forest. Despite the curtain of hair obscuring his right eye, the man just stretched himself and shook his head about.

"Maybe the old man was right about getting a haircut..." He mused, brushing his fingers through the thick curtain of red hair. "But, on the other hand, it does have its uses...I'll keep it like this for a while longer." Sitting upright on the branch, the young man looked up at the sky and smiled. "Just past seven, huh? Guess its time to make the old man feel incompetent once again."

Rising to his feet, yet keeping his perch as still as the earth itself, the young redhead grabbed his sword and attached it under his obi at his left hip in a black, steel saya. Stepping off the branch, he paid no mind to the fact that he was falling, that the ground was quickly approaching him.

Landing with nary a sound, legs bent slightly to absorb the impact, Uzumaki Naruto smiled once again. _'Showtime, old man. Allow me to show you the difference between us.' _His hand twitched, but he restrained himself from drawing Masamune; he didn't want to accidentally kill the somewhat tolerable person on the mountain. True, the other supernatural being on the mountain didn't like humans, but she was semi-tolerable of him and the old man; if the old man died, she'd come complaining to him about 'infesting her territory with vile human blood'.

Like a prediction come true, Naruto's sensitive ears heard the sharp whistling of arrows speedin towards his form. The whistling came from three directions; his front, behind him and above him. From what he could hear, they were approaching quite quickly and would be upon him in about two seconds.

He eyed the earth briefly, but closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Not bad, but still only a probing move.' _A black rod burst from his arm, shooting out from his antecubital and smoothly sliding into his waiting palm.

Gripping his chakra rod firmly, the redhead swung his sword three times in a precise manner, "Ukiha Kamikaze Ryū, Fifth Stance: Lull." From those three innocent swings he had just made. a great burst of raging winds exploded unto the scene; the winds blew away everything in its path, be it animal or tree, slicing through them like a knife through a twig.

The arrows were shredded to pieces of wood, the tips of the projectiles disintegrated into fine dust. As the trees began to tumble down, Naruto heard another soft 'twang' of a drawn string from before him. Smiling once again, the young warrior sidestepped a falling tree, avoiding the sharp branch that could've pierced his skull, and stabbed it in the trunk.

Using his great strength, Naruto moved the trunk towards the path of the other projectiles and used it as a shield against them. Six rapid thunks struck the makeshift shield, each with enough force to shake his grip slightly on the tree trunk. Moments passed without incident, so Naruto peeked from the cover of his shield to see if the assault was over.

His eyes lit up at the speeding log heading towards him, threatening to smash him into the forest with reckless abandon. Twirling the rod once, Naruto felt the chakra rod morph; the edge grew sharper, the length grew longer until he found himself holding a crude representation of a short sword.

Though the log bore down upon him like a vengeful god, Naruto just smirked and made a vertical slash towards it, even though it was still quite a distance away from him.

The log split cleanly into two halfs, separating right in the middle and flying off in completely different directions. Naruto felt the wind whipped up by the flying halves brush over his body, blowing his clothing up in a frenzy of activity.

The footsteps came moments later, just like clockwork.

"NARUTO! You are still too unfocused!"

Hearing the shout, the young man turned to face his elderly teacher with a very unsettling grin on his face. The elder man was charging towards him with speed that ranked slightly below that of Chunin, which was impressive given that the old man had no access to chakra at all, holding his sword out as though to charge into Naruto and impale him with a thrust. Giving his chakra rod a few more swings, the redhead took a stance.

His visible eye gleamed with anticipation. "Time for a curb-stomp battle to commence. You'd better dance well, old man!"

The man's thrust was parried by the black rod, sending him stumbling right by Naruto. A rising knee strike caught him briefly, knocking the wind out of him and he choked on his own spit. Naruto struck out with a speeding left jab, only for the attack to connect with the old man's saya.

The chakra rod descended upon the old man's exposed arm, its edge sharpening as it neared the elder's head. Suddenly, there was a flash of steel and Naruto's arm abruptly came to a stop just a few inches short of the old man's arm. The redhead mentally grinned at the old man blocking with his sword, though the only change was a raised brow in his expression. "Bad move."

Gripping his modified weapon, as well as the old man's saya, Naruto twisted around suddenly, jarring the old man out of the stalemate. Flowing with the momentum, multiple chakra rods burst out of his body, mainly concentrated around his chest and arms, Naruto spun about like a demented spinning top.

Blood flowed as he spun, tainting his vision with a crimson mist. With every revolution he made, another thirty-two light cuts found their mark on the old man's body. Of course, considering the fact that he was holding back a considerable amount of his strength back, the cuts were only skin deep and not as serious as they looked.

After two revolutions, Naruto decided he had had enough and sent the old man flying away with a well-timed kick to the back. The old man screamed out in agony as his already aged and weary back endured more abuse from the younger, stronger and more sadistic man currently kicking him about the land.

The landing was just as bad as the kick; his poor back was thrown handily unto the hard ground, causing another white-hot stab of pain to flare up. Nevertheless, the old man grit his teeth and rolled into a crouch, his brown angry eyes meeting his student's amused red ones.

Jumping back, the old man reached into his kimono and pulled out a bunch of round objects, which he threw unto the ground. Within seconds, the whole area was covered in thick, heavy mist. Naruto's smirk receded into a thoughtful frown. _'Wait a minute, just when did he get the time to work on something like this?'_

Of course, his musings didn't prevent him from hearing the whistling of weapons he knew quite intimately. Indeed, as he lazily panned his vision towards the yet-to-be-destroyed forest, it was with nostalgic happiness that he received the image of a dozen kunai and shuriken hurtling towards him. Naruto smirked, tightening his grip once again. _'My, my, it certainly is a blast from the past. First the Kirigakure no Jutsu, now ninja tools...the old man certainly knows how to get the best birthday gifts.'_

Lengthening his chakra rod by another three inches, Naruto swatted the first shuriken away, sidestepped another four kunai and cut two more shuriken in half. Deciding to have a little fun, he channeled a little bit of chakra through his left arm and thrust it out towards them. "Futon: Bala (Wind Release: Bullet)."

One by one, all the projectiles exploded into dust under the strength of Naruto's attack. As the final kunai became nothing more than scrap metal, the sounds of clapping echoed throughout the foggy area.

"That was quite impressive, Uzumaki-san. Had anyone else attempted this, I doubt that they would've pulled it off as superbly as you did." The voice was undeniably female, though shades of arrogance, experience and sensuality colored her tone.

Naruto smirked once again, the chakra rods sliding back into his body once again. "I hardly see how such simple maneuvres could be considered 'impressive' in your eyes, Kitsune-chan. Have your standards always been that low, or could it be that you just suck at flattering people?"

There was silence, though Naruto could easily conjure the image of her grinding her teeth together. "You're still as annoying as ever, Primordial Avatar."

"You're still as much as a bitch as you've ever been, what's your point exactly?" He looked at the sun once more. 'Hmm, I'd better wrap this up soon.'

This time he could certainly hear the growl she made. "Why, you arrogant-!"

"Ja ne, Cow tits!" With a flashy smile and peace sign, he disappared in a gust of leaves. He had an old man to screw over.

"FUCK YOU, UZUMAKIIIIII!"

**-Two hours later-**

Naruto stifled another bout of laughter as the old man tried and failed to get up from his futon. Ever since they had returned from their morning sessions, the old man could not find it within his power to move about much because his back was seriously going on strike against him.

The old man glared at the youngster mocking him with something akin to hatred in his eyes. "Would you stop laughing already?! You've already had your fun, now shut up and let me at least have some peace and quiet!"

Naruto snorted. "If you wanted peace and quiet, you would've had me live somewhere far away from you after the first week you took me on. Admit it old man, you're just fed up because you're unable to enjoy the wonders of life with a completely youthful body."

Patting his junk, Naruto's face took on an innocent expression. "It must be quite difficult for you, trying to whack off when you can only to find out that you just can't rise to the occasion." Here he looked so innocent that the old man resolved to try and murder him in his sleep.

Sighing heavily, the old man just decided to let it go. Having lived with the troublesome brat for a good thirteen years had desentisized him to the more unsavory and eccentric aspects of Naruto's personality. "Whatever, damned brat. I'm almost sorry for Ibuki-chan and the others..."

Naruto blinked. "Hmm? Who are you talking about, old man?"

The old man paused, turning disbelieving eyes to Naruto. "Eh? I never mentioned my brother's children to you before?"

Naruto waved his hand idly. "Probably, but I was most likely not paying attention to your annoying voice."

The old man grumbled. "Anyway, a few days ago I told Ibuki-chan and her sisters that I'd be sending you to the city to live in the Ikaruga dojo and help them further develop their proficiency in the Ukiha Kamikaze Sword Style. I was planning on telling you sooner, but my mind was preoccupied with other matters."

Naruto blinked. "Ara? I'm supposed to be some kinda teacher or something? Cause I doubt that I'd be able to teach them anything without there being violence of some sort." Actually, that was an understatement; he wouldn't be able to teach them without getting a little violent.

The old man shook his head. "No, no, you're only there to offer them some insight, help them through practice and keep an eye on them for me." A part of his consciousness was still telling him that this was a bad idea, but it was a very minor part. Having lived with Naruto for so long, he could confidently state that under Naruto's guidance, the Ikaruga dojo would eventually churn out several skilled swordsmen. Whether they would be 'normal' on the other hand, was another matter altogether.

Naruto grinned. "Sounds interesting. When am I to leave?"

"Today."

"Ah? Okay! I'll show the world the power of Uzumaki Naruto, the manliest man in the world! Ecchi Bankai!"

**-Ikaruga Dojo-**

When the beautiful eldest sister Ikaruga heard the doorbell ring, she found it a little odd, given the time of the day, but quickly rose from her seat in the living room. The purple-haired bomshell made her way towards the door, curious as to who had appeared.

She was in for quite a surprise when she opened the door.

There, leaning against the door in an extremely cool manner, was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Wearing a simple blue shirt and red pants, his hair falling over his face in a cool mess, he looked like a male model who just stepped out of the changing room. She felt her face heat up and her jaw drop. _'C-Cool...'_

He looked at her and smiled brightly. "Good afternoon. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the person Old Man Karasuma said would be working with the Ikaruga Dojo. Nice to meet you."

That was the first time she encountered the enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto.

**A/N: Okay, done with this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, but I have been obsessed with Devil May Cry HD Collection since Thursday, and I am so close to finishing Dante's Awakening. By the way, how do you deal with Arkham? I've been fighting him for so long, but I always die especially when Vergil makes his appearance! Any tips you guys can offer?**

**So, I decided to add a character from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! because I feel that she would be a great friend/love interest for my utterly random and unpredictable Naruto. If you guys have watched it, it should be obvious who I'm going to include.**

**Naruto fights mostly with his body and jutsu, but has pride in his sword skills and doesn't hesitate to switch to Kenjutsu when the need arises. His blade is Masamune...or, to be precise, a shortened version of Sephiroth's Masamune. He may or may not forge another blade as the series progresses.**

**Yes, I included various demons and supernatural beings in this world; after all, Shinju did say that Naruto wouldn't be bored despite his curse...**

**Harem: Four girls only. Ibuki, Angela, Ayame and the guest character are the only girls who will compete for Naruto's heart. It won't be sudden, it won't be there for a good portion of the fic, but these are the only four.**

**Expect a completely random and 'odd' Naruto.**

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
